The Thunder Brothers Hanyo
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: When a young half demon named Kyo is sacrificed for her village to the Thunder Brothers, she tries to escape but what happens when she falls for Hiten? Will something happen? Find out in this exieting story.
1. Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

***I ONLY OWN HARACHI(Kyo's father) , LADY KATSURAGI(Priestess), AND KYO I DONT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS* **

Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

Kyo stood amongst many girls chosen as candidates for the sacrifice.

Lady Katsuragi, the Priestess for there village. Walked in frount of all the girls before her, "This one is too scrawny, to fat! To mutch negligence!" She kept shouting to all the girls. She walked in frount of Kyo. "Ah, healthy, skinny but not to mutch. A beatiful young Maiden if I do say so myself!" Stated Lady Katsuragi. "Oh whats this!" She said looking at Kyo's back. 'Thank goodness!' Kyo thought. "This girl has the mark of the Thunder brothers that they put on AFTER they capture a maiden!" Katsuragi gasped. Kyo looked at everyone around her who backed away in fear, "Wait! No thats just a birthmark!" Kyo tried to assure. "That is no birthmark, child!" Said Lady Katsuragi, "That is most definatley the mark!" She growled at Kyo.

"Please!" Kyo's father begged. "Dont take her, please!" He said on his nee's.

"I am sorry Harachi, but your daughter has been chosen. Tomorrow she shall be sacrificed along with the small fox demon, Gon, as a treat" Said Lady Katsuragi.

'A fox demon?' Kyo asked herself.

"A full demon. An actual fox demon?" Kyo asked the Priestess. "Yes" She ripled slyly.

"Wow" Kyo muttered softly. She watched the sun. It was going down, all she could see was the tip on the horizon. She walked home hearing chatter about how the villiage will be safe for the next 1000 years.

Kyo walked home sadly. Her father had walked home after he pleed with the Priestess to not sacrifice Kyo, he had left looking very sad so Kyo knew the answer right away.

"Father! Father who is getting sacrificed?" Kyo's young sister Rin asked.

"Its..." Father tried to say. "Its Kyo" He said looking away like he was about to cry.

"Father..." Kyo tried to say and ran to him sobbing. "We already lost your mother! Now you!" He sobbed into her sholder. " I will come back, I promise" Kyo wispered but had her fingers crossed.

She couldnt let the village get distroyed... Kyo ran to her room and threw herself down on her small pad of a bed.

Looking out her window as the last lights where faiding she could see two dark clouds way off in the distence. They drew closer every passing moment. But it was tomorrow that she was too be sacrificed, her thoughts where interupted when her door burst open and her young sister with bloodshot eyes from srying ran to her. "Kyo! Dont leave me! Please!" Rin sobbed holding onto Kyo's Kamiono, "Dont worry little sister, I will be fine" Kyo sighed.

"Now get some sleep. Dont worry about me"

"But! But Kyo... I'll miss you!"

"I will miss you too, go to sleep, Rin"Kyo whispered and rin fell asleep in her arms. "Rin..." Kyo sighed. She put Rin on her bed and slept beside her.

Before going to sleep she pushed a lose hair from Rin's face. "Dont worry, everything will be fine" Kyo sighed.

'Liar' She thought to herself before drifting to sleep.

Her nightmares where full of thunder. Then lighting would strike near her, when she escaped it all she coul**d think about was that**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be more, this was sort of boring but it was more of a prouloge so... Yeah, the next chapter will be more entertaining.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter: The Thunder Brothers!

Chapter 2: Enter: The Thunder Brothers!

Kyo awoke tied to a pole and being lifted onto a cart. She had only seen this once in her whole life. It is when the girl is sacrificed.

"Kyo! Kyo! Please don't let them take her, father!" Screamed her little sister Rin. Harachi was holding back tears along with Rin. Kyo looked around they where carring her to the village square, noting she was in her best clothes. '_Wow I'm a heavy sleeper!' _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes once more and felt the pole along with the stand being lifted up. She opened her eyes and seen everyone rushing for cover. Looking into the sky she seen black clouds coming over and the occasional lighting. She seen two dark figures in the sky, one was skinny and one was 'husky'.

The figures came down on two dark clouds, "Right on time!" The skinny one sneered. "Yes, quite right brother Hiten!" Said the husky one in a low whispery growl. "Looks like another slave, Manten" Hiten said in his normal voice but Kyo could detect the slightest growl in his voice.

Hiten, came out from the cover of his cloud and grabbed Kyo's chin. "Hey! Dont touch me!" She snarled and shook her head back and forth to move his hand from her face. "Going to have troble breaking this one huh?" Manten growled. Kyo huffed at his tone.

Kyo felt the ropes the bound her wrists losen. Pulling them out she looked behind her to see Hiten working on getting them off, jerking her other hand free she tried to run. But she still didnt realize that her feet where still tied, she fell to the ground and hit her face.

Soon after that she felt something pulling her up. "I said dont touch me!" She growled at Hiten. Something suddenly moved by her feet. Hiten looked down seeing her jump at the feeling, he picked it up, he was holding a brown pototo sack. He reached in and pulled out a small fox demon. '_Gon' _Kyo thought. Before Hiten could do anything Kyo snatched the young fox demon out of his hands. "You **NEVER **touch Gon!" Kyo snarled. The young fox demon, seeing Hiten. Curled up in Kyo's arms like he had been wanting to get to her the whole time.

Manten growled in anger like some giant cat or something. Kyo, being a half demon, snarled back at him. Hiten reached for Gon in anger. "Hisssssss" Kyo said (She is half cat) she growled. Hiten pulled his hand back. But reached it forword again and grabbed her arm. Yanking her onto the cloud. She looked around for a way to escape. But there was no way out, she scooted to the corner of Hitens cloud and held onto Gon, Gon held tight trying to wrap his small arms around her stomache. "Shhhhhh, its okay Gon. Everything will be okay..." Kyo cooed softly to no one could hear.

Gon quickly fell asleep and Kyo soon followed after that. She had another weird dream, she was running, it was raining and she was running. Gon was in her arms. Hideing in a cave near a large palace she cuddled Gon to keep him warm, her light brown hair fell in her face and her ice blue eyes where bloodshot from tears. Her ears layed flat against her head almost disappering, she grabbed a small thin pink jewel shard from her pocket and shoved it into the back of her wrist. Words echoed in her head.

"The Shikon Jewel Shards are the things that give us our powers" Those words echoed in her head.


End file.
